


The Blacklist

by Saloma_Kraus



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saloma_Kraus/pseuds/Saloma_Kraus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Concierge of Crime shows up at the front door of the FBI headquarters. He agrees to list names of any and all criminals that he knows;however, he will only speak with Elizabeth Keen.<br/>Disclaimer:<br/>I do not own The Blacklist nor make money from this tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blacklist ch.I

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write a fan fiction based upon the new show-The Blacklist. I became extremely intrigued with this show and wanted to read how people were twisting the tale to fit what they desired. Lizzington has been the most popular ship with this story. I must say-and I am sorry, for I know most of you do not agree- that I do not enjoy reading about Red hooking up with Elizabeth. In my mind, he is a father figure to her and would never become emotionally involved.  
> Therefore, I have chosen to write this fanfic about their struggles in a father-daughter relationship.
> 
> As usual, I would love to hear feedback from all of you! This will most likely remain Rated T;however, if I am feeling sadistic or romantic, I will warn you before the chapter begins.
> 
> Enjoy!

✄ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The steps leading up to the FBI headquarters should have caused a flashback and led to the question of why exactly he had decided to do this. Surely if he wished to simply meet Elizabeth Keen, he could do it on his own terms. No, this was for a greater purpose. Fedora neatly settled atop his crown, jacket wrapped kindly about his waist, The Concierge of Crime strode up to the building and waltz in without hesitation. The poor woman at the front desk would have a fright after running his name through. She must be new, he hadn't seen her in any of their databases in the past month or so. Perhaps she believed that her duties would match those of a secretary. Horrible assumption. She most likely realized this as his name matched that of number four on their wanted list. Waiting, his hands rested firmly on the back of his head and all loose clothing removed and set next to his knees.  
When they came to his enclosure, Raymond was quite baffled. No bars or concrete for him. Well, they had finally come to their conclusion that decency wasn't a straw mattress and a steel cage. It took the professionals only a few moments to secure him into the chair-which had been placed oh-so strategically in the view of all four cameras-and left without a word. Only when he had enough of waiting did Reddington turn to one of the cameras that he could see.  
“It is quite rude to keep a guest waiting.” He paused and looked about the space before continuing further, “Where are the wires and electrodes that you're going to torture me with?” The criminal found himself unable to keep silent and choked a light laugh. “No need, I will give you all the information you need; however, I do have one term.” He paused, partly for dramatic effect and partly for a proper presentation of his one rule. “I will only speak to Elizabeth Keen.”

Hours had passed and silence had remained. How the FBI had become so incredibly ignorant to how important their prisoners were was astonishing to Red. It must have been a technique to see if he would talk without the presence of the new Profiler. As if the thought had triggered a reaction, the doors, to the arena in which his cell was located, opened and a familiar face approached him. Slowly, a smile pushed it's way onto Raymond's lips. He was delighted that the officers were kind enough to allow him to wear his three piece, for he did not want to come off as sloppy to his 'old' friend.  
“How do you know who I am?” Her first question warranted a quick laugh before a sigh and a slight head tilt from the prisoner.  
“Elizabeth, such formalities are readily accessible to me. You, of all people, should know that.”  
The response may have sounded harsh;however, it was the truth. She was a Profiler in the FBI, she knew that he could find her credentials with a finger snap.  
“Shall we move on to more pressing matters?” Ray had hoped that she might get the hint. She was a clever girl, she must play dumb from time to time in order to restore the societal norm.  
“What do you consider to be 'more pressing matters'?”  
“Mrs. Keen, I am disappointed in you. Had they not briefed you before coming to speak with me? No, they must have. Then you know that I am the center of nearly all criminal activity. I have the ability to make people disappear within the hour. Please realize that the more we 'chit-chat' about how much you 'do not' know, the higher chance that another criminal is becoming scarce.”  
His words must have sparked anger or frustration within the woman, as she promptly stood and walked out, the doors closing firmly behind her. What a horrible way to introduce himself. Perhaps he should have told her a name to spark an investigation. That way, she would have been forced to sit there and converse with him further.

Another period of time passed before the agent returned. This time, she sat within his cell, on the bench that was located adjacent to his seat. Reddington said not a word as he watched her for a moment with an indifferent expression. Elizabeth seemed to be jumbling words around in her head, trying to construct a sentence that made sense without sounding improper. Silence lingered for a great deal of time before she leaned back and pressed her back against the wall.  
“What can you help us with?” It was like music to his ears. How long had he waited for the FBI to ask him for aid. Sure, it had not been phrased in that manner;however, it most likely never would. The agency did not desire to sound desperate. Instead, they wished to squeeze whatever information out of him that they could and run with that.  
“I have a Blacklist. A list of criminals that your agency is not currently tracking. They are all dangerous and have either murdered or caused some sort of chaos in your government.”  
“And you're willing to give us the information we need to catch all of these 'criminals'?” The question was not powerful enough to exert a laugh, though it did bring a smile to his face.  
“I will lead you to them in return for some facts on a topic that I happen to be quite interested in.”  
“And what is that exactly?”  
“You.”  
His response took no time for preparation and was delivered quickly with a slight snap at the end. Clearly, it took her by surprise. Instantly, her back straightened, her pupils retracted, her shoulders became square and her hand clenched over the smooth scar on her wrist.  
“Me? Why me?”  
“You have such an intriguing story, Elizabeth. I cannot help but want to hear it. So, in exchange for leads on your cases, I would like a bit of personal information about yourself. Don't worry, nothing too personal.”  
The offer circled the agents head. On one side, they could claim many criminals;however, on the other, she needed to give him information about herself. He knew that Elizabeth was intelligent enough to understand the dangers of releasing those facts to a criminal. It could mean the ending of her life or the lives of those she loves. Nevertheless, she was not authorized to make this decision without the approval of her supervisors. She left without another word, leaving him to his solitude to await their final decision.  
✄ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. The Blacklist

_Here is another chapter for you lovely people! I enjoyed speaking to a few of you as I wrote this! I love all of the ideas floating around in your heads._

✄ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How they had allowed him to sleep in the dreadful chair was puzzling to Reddington. Perhaps the FBI really had lost all of its decency. Now, his neck felt as if someone had pulverized it with a meat cleaver. The indecency continued as Agent Cooper decided to deliver a wake up call.

“Good morning, Reddington. I hope you slept comfortably.”

“Very funny, Harold. Now, tell me, have you thought about my offer?”

In all reality, Elizabeth would do what she wished even if Harold had told her that she couldn't agree to it. She desired so much information from him, she just didn't know it yet. It was quite humorous, how the agency worked now-adays. They used to be willing to risk anything for a major criminal. Today, it seemed that they were unwilling to pay a cent over for a doughnut. Keen was the key to the whole plan. She had guts and would follow her instincts, no matter what that meant. Apparently, Harold wasn't in the chatty mood, for he did not respond until the missing link had arrived. They had chosen to trust Red for now and removed him from the chair, fitting him with another pair of handcuffs for good measure.

“Agent Keen, you look rather restless. Were you unable to sleep soundly last night?”

Elizabeth only responded to the criminal with a glare before moving on to the offices. Within the set of doors, agents sat at desks and spoke over the phone as they dove into the life of Raymond Reddington. He had no doubt in his mind that they would know every detail about him. That was, unless he had altered a few facts to misguide them. It was true that Red preferred that his absolute private life remained that way. They did not need to know of his daughters whereabouts or if his wife was with her and well.

“I will agree to your terms as long as the information you provide us with is sound.”

“Lizzie, I had not planned on giving you anything else.”

Silenced had instantly followed the remark as Elizabeth debated how to respond to the new nickname. He had seemed proper until now. Red found that his words had baffled her and that she was unable to make a quick remark. Good. Now he knew how to get her to shut up. If he made a personal statement, she would pause to give herself time to word a question or response.

“Why would you turn yourself in like this?”

“I have a flare for dramatic effect.” He was nothing but truthful to her within this answer. Reddington had never been known to lay in the shadows and keep to himself. He very much enjoyed being in culture and being noticed from time to time. The best way to do this-he found- was to create a dramatic entrance or exit. Anything which differed from that was a bore to him and held no significance.

“Now, as I am sure you know, I do enjoy being the center of attention;however, we have much more important business to attend to.” This switch in pace and subject should bring on his freedom, “Douglas Cather. When you look into your databases, you will most likely find nearly nothing on this man-”

“Then why are you telling us about him?” The interruption almost caused Red to forget what he was about to inform them. Harold Cooper stood with a quizzical look at the mastermind as if he didn't believe it was relevant Intel.

“Please, Agent Cooper, allow me to finish.” His gaze reverted back to Elizabeth as he continued forth, finishing what had been cut off. “Douglas is a very intelligent man who develops nuclear implants for the highest bidder.”

Finally, Agent Donald Ressler spoke up, “Nuclear implants?”

“Yes, Donald. These implants have the ability of releasing radiation into the blood stream, thus killing only one victim with one foul strike. They are extremely useful for assassinations. The device is so small, that it can be slipped into a drink. The toxins will release in the stomach acid and become absorbed into the blood.”

“Great, how do we catch this guy?”

Raymond was honestly surprised at how Harold had responded. Did he simply assume that all of it would be given to him at once?

“First, you remove the cuffs. I can arrange a meeting with Cather, but I cannot address the man in such drab jewelry.”

 

An hour had passed since they let Reddington out on a long leash. Dembe had been allowed to stay with Raymond; and for that, he was grateful. The luxurious life had been returned to him as he sat back upon the red velvet of a Queen Anne chair. A cup of tea had been prepared for his arrival and all accommodations were set and ready for him. Being one of the most powerful men on earth sure was rewarding, he would have to remember to thank all those in his wake some day.

Not a moment after reclining did his phone ring. One look told him that Elizabeth was a tad anxious for bringing in her first blacklist criminal.

“Lizzie, I told you that I would meet with him tomorrow, I cannot make time go any faster.”

“What's so special about me? Why did you choose to speak to me only?”

“Ah, now isn't that the question. Why would I, Raymond Reddington, the Concierge of Crime, speak to you. Well, I think I will let you figure that out on your own. Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

✄ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Please Comment and Critique._

 


End file.
